Rocky and Adrianna: The wedding night
by Emi9119
Summary: The wedding day told from Adrian's point of veiw. Nothing too razzle-dazzle just a little idea I had in my head.


Rocky and Adriana wedding night

_Adrian POV_

I cannot believe that today has happened.

I, Adrianna Pennino-or as I am now called Adrian Balboa, am married to Rocky Balboa one of the best man in the world- or Philadelphia.

Us, together, standing there in that beautiful church was a dream come true. Well, truthfully I never thought I would get married with a guy like him in mind- or any for that matter- but still it was wonderful. The look he had on his handsome face as he stared into my eyes while the priest talked made my cheeks blush a deep red and my knees a bit wobbly.

When we both said our 'I do's' and our lips met for the first time as husband and wife, my heart was nearly pumping itself out of my chest. I'm sure he must've felt the erratic beating of my heart because when we were done he quickly winked his good eye at me and quickly placed his fingers to where my heart was beating before quickly removing them to talk to his trainer, Mickey, and his now ex-boss Gazzo.

I was pulled over to the side by my friend and co-worker from the pet shop. She hugged me and kissed my cheek and wiped a small tear away from her cheeks while she chatted with me about the wedding, while Paulie gave me a light slap on the shoulder.

"Oh Adrian, I can't believe your married now. I'm happy that you found someone to settle down with, even if it is with rock-head." She gestured her head toward where Rocky was talking with Gazzo.

"I know. I can't believe this happened either. I just….I…" I put my down to try and conceal the blush I knew was coming on.

"Eh- you know that Rocks a good guy. She'll be alright with him." She rolled her eyes at Paulie.

"Does this mean that I'll have to like him then?" I laughed at her facial expression of disgust. She nodded her head at then smiled a wicked smile.

"Well, are you ready for tonight?" her left eyebrow rising higher as her smile got wider, her yellow teeth dark from her years of bad smoking habit.

"Tonight? Oh you mean! Oh my…" if my face wasn't red before it definitely was now. I was so excited about the wedding that I completely forgot about what happens after a wedding. I shuffled my feet and tugged at the sleeves of my wedding dress. I heard Paulie let out a little snort through his nose.

"Okay, now, this is something I don't need to hear about. Adrian, be good and don't let what happened in the past get to ya." He patted my back in a brotherly way and said that he would see me later. As he walked out he wished Rocky and I good luck.

She scoffed and winked her eye at me.

"Don't worry Adrian; if this guy loves you as much as he claims to then there shouldn't be any problems with tonight. This is will be a good experience for you, trust me." Her emphasis on the word 'trust' made my mind wonder. Had he slept with anyone other girl before me? I knew from our small gossip time that she had slept around with many men around the neighborhood before so she would have some experiences. I never actually participated in her conversations, just talked and nodded my head whenever necessary. Sleeping around never appealed to me much and a small, very tiny, part of me wished that I had experienced that before getting married, just so that I wouldn't be unprepared.

I didn't even realize that I had blanked out until a very strong and familiar hand grabbed my upper arm. Rocky smiled down at me, helped me into my red coat and took my free hand into his. We both looked over our shoulder as we said our good-byes to everyone and walked out the Chapel doors. We had descended the stone steps when my husband decided to gather me into his arms and carry me bridal style back to his-our home. I was selfishly glad that he had decided to carry me because I knew that tomorrow I would have regretted ever wearing these shoes.

Always the gentleman to me.

And now here we are, it is a cold December night, and my own knight in shining armor is carrying me away to our very own castle. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and put my head on his broad shoulder. He kissed me on the top of my head; I heard his nose inhale in my hair and I looked up, smiling, at him.

"Why'd you do that for?"

"I just like the smell of your hair ya know? It smells all sweet and flowery." I laughed a little and kissed his cheek. He kissed me back on my lips.

He continued to walk while I put my head back on his shoulder to rest.

I can't believe this. How many countless nights had I spent crying because of my brothers smears and slurs against me? How many times in the morning had I spent looking in the mirror in disappointment at my own reflection? How many days had I wished that my life could change at the snap of my fingers?

It's amazing how one man changed my views.

Ever since our first 'date' I just couldn't stop thinking about him. He calls me pretty and compliments everything I do. He doesn't just see me as the shy girl who works at the pet shop. No, he sees me as something more. He sees something that not even I can see.

The gods have truly blessed me with this man. It was as if he was sent from heaven just for me.

We walked by a group of men singing a song by a fire in a garbage can. They sounded pretty good. Rocky stopped to talk to them and they greeted us back. Rocky told them we were married and then they started to sing a love song for us.

I blushed and hid my face from him. I was surprised at how he seemed so proud that he had married me. How he boosted about our marriage as though he had won a fight.

"Who are those guys?"

"Ah, you know, they're like the neighborhood jukebox you know? Hey you know I never you knew you were so light."

"Never?"

"Yeah, if I did I would've carried you around everywhere." We both laughed.

When we got farther away from the singing group I picked my head up and looked around at my surroundings. I gasped in surprise; we were almost at his house! He had carried me all the way from the church to his house!

"Are you getting tired?"

"No this is great for the arms. I think."

"I can't believe we're married."

"Oh we are. I got proof in my pocket."

My mind raced back to all of our time together. From when we first met, to when we had our first kiss, to when he stayed over for the holidays, when I moved in with him because of Paulie, when I held him that night before the fight with Apollo.

"Everything happened so fast." I said.

"Yeah" he said nonchalantly "But I knew what was going to happen from the start."

I was surprised again.

"What did you know?"

"Well, the first time I sees ya, I says to myself, I says: Even though this girl is suffering from the disease of being shy…underneath all them sweaters and hats and-what did you have on like about twenty sweaters?"

I laughed a little "No. Three."

"Yeah. Three sweaters, she's the best girl in Philly, you know? I said that."

I was a little bit dazzled.

I helped him open the front door and looked back to him, smiling.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

Rocky quickly got us up the flight of stairs.

My heart was beating fast as we got to the door. It was becoming inevitable.

As I opened the door Rocky commanded Butkus to get off the bed. Like a good dog he listened. He closed the door behind him with his foot and gently settled me down on my feet.

Once I was put down on I knew that tonight, we were definitely going to seal the deal. It was all going to happen tonight and I was nervous and scared. The shy side of me wanted nothing more than to hide in a corner somewhere and hope that he would fall asleep on the couch like he usually did, however, the new side-the side that loved Rocky so much-told me to relax and let what may come.

I put away my little white bag in my coat pocket and started to take off my jacket when a pair of strong hands lightly grabbed my shoulders helped me pull off my coat. He put my coat on a chair and faced back towards me and put his hand on my veil.

"Can I take this off?" he took it off "That's the way I like you."

By this time my heart was nearly ready to pump right out of my chest. I was breathing heavily and my cheeks were definitely red hot. He caressed my head and cheeks.

"You know you're the best thing to ever come into my crazy life. You know that, huh?" he brought both my hands in his and lightly kissed my knuckles. This man was just too much for me.

"_Gods, if this is a dream then please don't wake me up_." I thought in my head.

He picked me up in his arms again and put me on our bed. He sat down next to me and stared down at me. I breathed in and out to calm my nerves; I had a question in my mind, had to ask him.

"You think it'll always be like this?" I almost whispered.

"Yeah." My heart rate slowed down but still beat fast from the nerves. As he stared into my eyes, and I to his, I felt a connection. It was as though he was reaching deep into me, breaking all my barriers, and comforting me.

A sudden flash back hit me like a lightning bolt. My mother and father; both seemed like they were happily in love, I never remembered one time that they fought or argued, in front of me and Paulie anyway. But, one day, I found my mother crying on the kitchen floor. Her head was in her hands and her face was a deep color red. Innocently I had asked her what was wrong, she didn't reply to me at first only held me in her arms as tightly as she could. Eventually she had told me and Paulie that our father had left us, she also told us how we should all stick together because in the end family was important. Mom died a few years later, leaving me and Paulie in the hands of our callous uncle. He was hardly ever home and when he was he would sit and drink all day. So I had to be the one to take care of the cooking and the cleaning, playing the motherly role.

Rocky was still looking at me so I took the opportunity to ask him the question.

"I hope you..." I stopped, Paulies words were still echoing in my mind.

"What?" he urged me to continue.

"I hope you never get tired of me."

"Oh no" he shook his head softly "You ain't ever gettin' rid of me."

"I hope nothing changes."

"I ain't changing and I sure ain't changing nothing about you."

I didn't want to ruin our moment by looking away but I needed him. Something deep in me wanted to hold him and kiss him. Make love to him and hold him all night. Was this what every woman felt the night they get married?

I knew Rocky was sort of like me in some ways. We were both alone for much too long. Both searching for someone to fill in our gaps. He was the one I wanted. This man, Rocky. I wanted to be the one to take care of him and hold him when he was feeling down. I wanted to be the one he greeted in the mornings and kissed goodnight too. I wanted to raise a family and grow old with him.

Yet I felt as though I wasn't good enough for him. What could I offer to him? He had dreams. He could go the distance, he's proved it once. What could I offer?

With a chance I said the magic words:

"I love you."

And he responded.

"I love you too."

I closed my eyes to savor the feel of his lips on mine. This kiss was different. It wasn't like our first kiss or any other that we had before. His lips were gentle and yet firm. He gently placed his lips on mine, picked his head up and placed them back down. He repeated this action for a while before finally fully kissing me.

This kiss. It was better than our first.

His tongue slowly danced around with mine. He slowly out his tongue in my mouth and explored. My fingers itched to run through his messy curls. With my hand caught between our bodies, I tried to get it out. Rocky made it easier by just picking his body up. I don't know how we got to this position but the next thing I knew my head was near the edge of the bed and his arm was underneath my head supporting it, never once breaking our kiss.

I started to feel a bit dizzy from our kiss and broke away from it breathing heavily.

Rocky just stared at me and kissed me cheek.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he kissed the sensitive spot on my neck causing my body to shudder. I felt hot. My hands roamed up and down his back, feeling the hard muscles' underneath his suit. I felt ready to give myself to the man I love.

That night when made love it was everything I had hoped and dreamed for.

When he took my virginity away it hurt a lot, I hadn't expected that. I cried a bit but Rocky soothed me with his soft words and kissed away my tears. I gasped as he entered my body, he was big inside me, stretching me wide. However it felt good. Was this what my friend was talking about all this time?

I just laid back while Rocky rocked our bodies in a soft rhythm. With my legs wrapped around him he kept hitting something very deep within me that caused me to shout and moan when he hit it. There was a tight knot forming in the pit of my stomach, my back arched and I felt my body stiffen. Before my mind could make sense of what was happening I felt as though something huge had erupted in me.

Rocky, holding his weight on his arms, was panting heavily above me. He ran my hand though his sweat soaked hair and kissed him.

He moved our bodies together so we were both lying on our sides. I traced his jaw, eyes, lips and face.

Now as I lay here looking at him, I prayed that all this wasn't a dream.

Rocky had gone the distance when he fought Apollo.

Well, I've gone my own distance, I've got the man I love and can't nothing break my happiness now.

I laid my head next to his chest and closed my eyes.

Happily and in peace.

* * *

**Authors Footnote:** OKay not too bad I hope. It's just something that was in my head for a while. A little POV for Adrian. I wanted to include a sex scene but I just didn't feel like this story needed one. However; in the next story I am writing ( Rocky and Adrianna: The Honeymoon) there will be some explicit sex scenes. So please umm....some light reveiws and hoped you enjoyed- somewhat-. Thanks!


End file.
